


Savior

by BabbaArts



Series: Jamilton One-Shots [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Can't tag for shit, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:11:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabbaArts/pseuds/BabbaArts
Summary: Alexander knew he was helpless, but he didn't let that stop him, even if he was dying, he was going to make it last.





	

Alexander never knew he would find his stuck up co-worker attractive.

  
Especially since that co-worker just so happened to be Thomas fucking Jefferson.

  
The moment he realized that he had caught gay feelings for a pompous asshole, he just decided to see where it took him. Besides, who  _could_ resist the infamous Thomas Jefferson's looks? Not only was his face attractive, but his eyes were too, and so was his body, don't forget his ass- he has a pretty decent ass. Just as Alexander couldn't help but stare at Jefferson from behind his back, his buddy John Laurens leaned over from his seat in the lunchroom and snorted "Wow, Alex, you are quite obvious." Alexander felt his face flush and he looked away, staring down at his coffee "I don't know what you're talking about." he said meekly, so his friend just snickered and leaned away.

  
It's not like Alexander _liked_ him or anything, it's just that he...looked nice, yeah, that. Thomas' laugh was pretty ~~cute~~  obnoxious, the way his southern accent drawled out when he got stressed was definitely ~~hot~~ annoying, too. His personality was just about as good as any superhero villain, there was a slight tinge to it that made Alexander intoxicated, like the fact that Thomas can be gentle as well, he can be caring and not just some annoying asshole that existed just to ruin his day. Every time he would think about Thomas, his heart would pound uncomfortably hard against his ribs, and he didn't know how it would even do that until he fully understood what the situation was.

  
Alexander loved Thomas.

 

* * *

  
It was supposed to be a normal day at the office, but it just couldn't with Thomas being there "Well if it isn't Secretary Hamilton." Thomas smirked as Alexander made his way to the coffee machine, glaring daggers at the walking piece of shit but found that he couldn't keep the glare, so he stuck with a mildly disgusted look. "What the hell do you want, Jefferson?" he hissed half-heartedly, hoping that Thomas didn't catch on, but he just _had_ to catch on like the smart ass he was "Aren't you just a bit lesser this morning? Wake up on the wrong side of bed?" he taunted with a smirk. My god that little smirk was gonna be the death of Alexander, he just hoped his face didn't show it "Fuck off." he muttered, taking his coffee "Can't even answer a question properly," Thomas shook his head "I was trying to be nice."

  
Alexander looked back at the man "What?" he asked, voice barely above a whisper, making Thomas raise an eyebrow "Did I stutter?" Thomas asked and Alex opened his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by Thomas' assistant "Mr. Jefferson, Washington needs to speak with you." Thomas sighed and looked back "Tell him I'll be right there," he looked at Alexander "Learn decent manners while I'm gone." and then he was off. Alexander felt his heart squeeze as Thomas walked off, shamelessly staring at his ass as he turned the corner; his chest felt tight and it was hard to breathe- holy fuck why did Thomas have to be so damn attractive.

 

The next week to come wasn't any better, Thomas would keep some kind of check up schedule on Alexander (which somehow didn't bother him much), and he just rolled with it. Eventually, they managed to make a somewhat healthy friendship, emphasis on somewhat. it surprised everyone in the office, including George Washington, but they didn't stay shocked for too long, everyone grew used to their friendly chatter and even their bickering, because it wasn't as annoying as almost getting into a fist fight. What Alexander noticed, though, was that the more he spent time with Thomas, the more deeper he fell in love with him.

  
Though, one night, Alexander felt his chest tighten, and his breathing got shallow and his throat was dry, so he coughed more and more throughout the night, which alarmed his roommate "Alex?" John walked into his room, but Alexander couldn't talk. John ran up to him and sat him upright "Are you okay?" Alex shook his head, he could feel something stuck in his throat "I'll be right back." Then John was racing out of his room; Alexander hunched over and coughed something up, then more things that all fell into the hand that was covering his mouth. John came back in with water, turning Alexander's bedside lamp on "Alex, are you-" John stared at Alexander's hand, eyes going wide "Holy shit." he dropped the water (it was in a bottle, thankfully) _"Holy shit."_ he repeated.

  
Petals.

  
Bright pink petals.

 

* * *

 

Alexander didn't go to work that day, and neither did John, they both stayed home and claimed they went ill "Alex, why didn't you tell me?" John asked over his shoulder, typing rapidly on his laptop "I-I didn't think..." he bit his lip, looking away. John stopped typing and his shoulders fell slack "You're already on stage 2, Alex, you need surgery." Alexander's heart stopped. He'd heard of people with Hanahaki getting surgery, and they all claim that they don't even remember having a crush, but they couldn't really feel anything towards others after that. He swallowed thickly "No...I can't." he pleaded and John stood up, grabbing Alexander by the shoulders "You could _die_ , Alexander! You _have_ to!" Alexander could see the tears forming in his friend's eyes.

  
He didn't want to meet John's eyes, so he looked away "Who is it, Alexander? Who?" John pleaded with him, shaking him "It's-" he gulped, looking into John's eyes "Thomas. Thomas Jefferson." he broke out of John's grasp turning away. It was silent, a deafening silence that Alexander absolutely despised, 1, 2, 3, 4- "Seriously?" John asked quietly and Alexander nodded numbly, digging his nails into his bare arms "You have to tell him, it can help too-" Alexander whipped around, eyes wide. "Are you crazy? He would never return my feelings!" he hissed and John groaned "Alexander, it's either tell him, or get the surgery, your choice." 

  
Alexander didn't respond, he only stared at the window and watched the cars go by, and John finally just sighed and grabbed his keys "I'm going to go shopping. Decide what you want to do." then he was gone. He took a few steps to the couch and sat there in silence, running his hand through his hair nervously, bobbing his leg up and down rapidly as his mind raced, his eyes darted around the room as his thoughts swirled around him, it was too quiet. Thankfully, the quiet was interrupted by the sound of his phone buzzing, and he immediately picked it up to see a message from Thomas; he smiled as he read the message.

 **Hot asshole** - _You're not really sick, are you?_

_Not entirely._

**Hot asshole-** _Not surprised. Mind if I drop by?_

_Aren't you supposed to be working?_

**Hot asshole-** _it's my lunch break, dumbass_

_Oh. Then sure._

  
Alexander stared at his phone, eyes wide "Shit." he breathed, throwing his phone down; his heart kept an unsteady pace as he stared at the wall _why the fuck did I do that???_ he thought, suddenly feeling a coughing fit coming up. He sat there, coughing, his breathing shortening _fuck fuck fuck fuck please no_ he squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the petals emerge from the back of his throat and passing over his tongue in a flutter. His body fell to the side and he lay there, trying to get his breathing in control, but the more he breathed, the more he had trouble doing so; then his doorbell rang, the sound making him freeze up _shit_ he struggled to stand upright, stumbling all the way to the door.

  
After a small bit of regaining his composure, he opened his door, seeing Thomas Jefferson in his ugly magenta coat that he always wore for no damn reason "Well, you still look like shit." Thomas noted and Alexander glared "Yeah well-" he coughed into his fist "Fuck. Well you checked up on me, now can you go?" he gulped back a lump in his throat-most likely a petal. Thomas narrowed his eyes at Alexander, leaning against the door frame "Look, Alexander, you've been dodging me a lot lately, is there problem?" he asked, sounding slightly self-conscious. "It's because you're a-" he was cut off by his own cough, then the coughing wouldn't stop "Alexander?" Thomas put his hand on Alexander's shoulder, looking at him with worry. 

  
Alexander could feel the petals coming up and he panicked, but he was too busy coughing and wheezing to do anything except lean onto Thomas for support "Shit- hold on." Thomas kept Alexander in a gentle hold and walked in, closing the door and heading towards the couch. He let them both slump against it, and Alexander kept coughing until he managed to cough up a few petals and even a full on flower. Thomas stared in complete shock and utter horror, grabbing Alexander's wrist and yanking it towards him, looking at the petals "Alexander..." his voice dripped with raw emotion, bottom lip quivering slightly, and Alexander couldn't help but stare.

  
The face that Alexander had grown to love, the face that could hold a smirk and the most beautiful eyes, was breaking apart with just the faintest touch, and Alexander hated how easily it could happen- and it's all because of him. He managed to lift his free hand and place it against Thomas' cheek, surprised to feel him lean into his touch "Who?" Thomas managed, not meeting Alexander's eyes "You're a dumbass, you know?" Alexander tried for a gentle smile "It's pretty obvious." Thomas looked up, shocked. "So- you mean..." he trailed off, looking away again "Dammit Thomas." Alexander grabbed Thomas' face and pulled it to face his, then he smashed their lips together.

  
Thomas froze and tensed for a moment but soon melted into it, burying his hand into Alexander's messy hair and pulling him closer; Alexander could feel Thomas' heart pounding against his chest, making his heart flutter in response. They broke apart for air, both of them breathless "Why didn't you tell me?" Thomas asked, but Alexander just buried his head into the crook of Thomas' neck, trying to avoid the question "Alexander." Thomas warned. Alexander didn't want to speak, he could feel his eyelids drooping "I didn't wanna be rejected..." he mumbled, bringing a hand up to play with Thomas' (surprisingly soft) hair "So bascially risk your life just because you were scared of rejection?" _way to be blunt_ Alexander nodded slightly, huffing. He could feel his breathing even out, and it became easier to take in air as well, and Alexander loved it, he also loved Thomas.

  
"I wouldn't be able to live without you, Alexander." Alexander couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped him "What?" Thomas asked, slightly annoyed "You're so cheesy." Alexander teased and Thomas sighed "At least I took medication before it got worse..." he muttered and Alexander looked up at Thomas. "You...knew before-hand...?" he asked quietly, and Thomas nodded "I made sure I wasn't going to die. I wanted to tell you sooner but...I didn't realize you had it this bad, either." Alex sighed and snuggled closer to Thomas "We both learn more..." he breathed, smiling softly before closing his eyes. "Yeah." Thomas agreed, keeping his arms wrapped around Alexander.

  
"We do."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I was pretty much dead while writing this so I hope this is okay. Be sure to leave kudos and comment! I love comments  
> Also follow my tumblr   
> Tumblr: thetrashkind


End file.
